


Engineering and Diplomacy

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, Engineering, Gen, Humor, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Curufin is a genius--he doesn't need to be there to solve technical difficulties.So why should he bother to be tactful?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This exchange of letters is alluded to in "A Stiff Northern Breeze", but can be read on its own.

_(Curufin:_ )  


He picked up the pen and added another set of annotations to the plans. He would not be present to supervise and could not risk Melimo misinterpreting instructions.  
  
_To Findekano, greetings. Cousin, it has come to my attention that you are building a fortress upon a cliff in the Ered Wethrin and that you have chosen Melimo as chief engineer of the project--who I am sure does well enough when he is building bridges for you. I am sending you a set of possible construction plans plus plans for necessary equipment.  Please make sure Melimo implements these correctly.  
_

_Curufinwe_

 

( _Fingon:_ )  


He picked up the pen and wrote, smiling:

  
_Dear Curvo, I am much beholden to you for your assistance with our latest project and indebted to Russandol for bringing our problems to your attention.  Your plans have made the process of building so much safer and quicker and now we can effectively close off a possible route of attack. The pulleys, especially, are ingenious!  Melimo’s reports to me have been thoroughly enthusiastic. He begs humbly to offer a suggestion for a minor improvement on the design of the drawbridge. I enclose an annotated copy of the plans.  
_

_Yours gratefully, Fingon._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a bit of dialogue between Fingon and Maedhros in [A Stiff Northern Breeze](http://archiveofourown.org/works/945795), in which Maedhros (Russandol) confesses that he prodded Curufin into offering his help by telling him the best engineers of Hithlum were working on the project.  
> Melimo is an OMC.
> 
> The prompt for the drabbles (obviously) was: He/she picked up the pen.
> 
> More background info, if required: Fingon (Findekano) is building his castle in the mountains surrounding Hithlum to close off a possible route of attack from Angband; Curufin (Curufinwe, Curvo) is in Himlad to the east and usually avoids returning west during this period.


End file.
